Into the Future
by Sweet'A
Summary: Racetrack Higgins travels into the future and makes a new friend! PLEEZE REVIEW!


Into the Future  
By: Queens  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The year is 1899. Racetrack Higgins walks down Main Street in Manhattan. He wonders what the world would be like 100 years from now. Would the price of cigars go down? Would the common card games be different? Would there be newsies in the future? He had a million thoughts in his head.  
  
He walked down to the pier to find Spot sitting in his usual place.  
  
"Hey ya Race, how's it rollin?"  
  
"Pretty good, Spot."  
  
"So what's the latest oven in Manhattan?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, what's the latest over in Manhattan?"  
  
Racetrack didn't even pay attention to the question. He was thinking too intensively.  
  
"Oh, good" He said without thinking.  
  
"Race, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I've just been thinkin' a lot, lately."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Do you ever wonder what it would be like 100 years from now?"  
  
"Well, I can't say that it's came into my thoughts before."  
  
"I'd like to see what's different about it."  
  
"Mabey you'll get to go to the future one day, Race!"  
  
Just then, Racetrack saw a piece of scrap paper lying on the pier. He picked it up, and read it. It said: NY-04.  
  
What could it mean? Obviously the first part meant New York, but what did the 04 stand for? Then, Racetrack felt an enormous force pull him into the sky. A black hole then appeared in the sky, and sucked him into it. Spot tried to help him, but couldn't.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Racetrack woke up on Main Street. He noticed everyone walking around him was wearing some kind of blue material for pants. The guys weren't wearing suspenders to hold up their pants, either. Where was he?  
  
He asked the first person who walked by him.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but where am I?"  
  
She looked at him strangely and said, "What do you mean, you're in Manhattan, New York."  
  
Racetrack stared at her and saw some of her beautiful features. She had blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and hair that was shoulder length. She was a little shorter than he was. "Wow!" He thought to himself.  
  
'What's yer name?"  
  
"My name is Abigail, Abigail Swanson."  
  
"Well Abigail Swanson, My name is Racetrack Higgins."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Racetrack Higgins."  
  
"Um Racetrack, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you dressed like that?"  
  
Racetrack laughed and said, "Don't apologize, you have a right to say dat!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, yer not gonna believe me, but I time traveled hear from 1899."  
  
"Oh, sweet!"  
  
"You believe me?"  
  
"Yeah, I've always believed in that kind of stuff." "If you tell anyone else, they won't believe you, though."  
  
"I know dat."  
  
"So, what's the past like, Racetrack Higgins?"  
  
"What's nowadays like, Abigail Swanson?"  
  
They both started to laugh.  
  
"You can call me Race, Abigail."  
  
"You can call me Abby, Racetrack."  
  
They laughed again.  
  
"Cmon, we'll go to Perkins to eat."  
  
"Perkins?" Racetrack thought to himself. "What ever happened to Tibby's?"  
  
They came to Perkins, and took a seat in one of the booths. The waitress came, and gave them their menus. They read:  
  
Cheeseburger Hamburger Shrimp Burger Fish Burger Chicken Strip Burger  
  
"What are burgers?" Racetrack whispered.  
  
"Why don't you order one, and find out?"  
  
Racetrack ordered a Cheeseburger, while Abigail ordered a Shrimp Burger. Racetrack was amazed by the taste. Abigail couldn't resist, so she laughed.  
  
When they were through, they walked around Manhattan. They came to a small house, and Racetrack recognized it instantly.  
  
"Dis is where da lodging house used ta be!"  
  
"Lodging House?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I was a newsie?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well I was, and dis is where us newsboys lived."  
  
"Who owned it, Race?"  
  
"None other than, Kllopman."  
  
They kept on walking, talking about the future and the past. Abigail seemed interested in Racetrack's past, just as much as he was with her future.  
  
"Abby, what is the year?"  
  
"2004"  
  
"Holly Crap!" Racetrack yelled.  
  
Racetrack took a piece of chalk, and started writing on the wall. It looked like he was doing a math problem.  
  
"Wow!" "Ya know what?"  
  
"What is it, Race?"  
  
"If I traveled here from 1899, and it is 2004, I time traveled 106 years into the future!"  
  
"Wow, that is something Race!" "You haven't aged a bit, either!" She said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, dats weird, too!"  
  
They kept walking, till they came to another house. Race noticed right away that is was her house.  
  
"Cmon in, Race!"  
  
"Commin!"  
  
"Well, first thing we need to do, is put you in some different clothes!"  
  
She came out of her room, and handed the white shirt and pants to Racetrack. He was apparently looking at the computer when she came out.  
  
"What is dis thing?"  
  
"It's my pride and joy!" She said laughing. "It's a computer."  
  
"What's it do?"  
  
"Well, it helps you search for certain things, you can talk to your friends on it, and instead of writing letters to people, you can type them up."  
  
"Wow!" Racetrack said in amazement.  
  
"Here Race, put these on."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Racetrack came out wearing the white shirt and the blue jean pants. He looked a lot different! These pants are more comfortable than the ones he usually wares. They fit him perfectly, too.  
  
"Dere, you're in style now!"  
  
"Yep!" he said looking in the mirror.  
  
They spent the next half of a day teaching eachother about their lives. Abigail also showed Racetrack how to use the computer. Racetrack was amazed on how it worked.  
  
"Oh look, Kell Bell is on!"  
  
"Who's dat?"  
  
"She's my buddy."  
  
She then used the machine that had letters and numbers on the keys. The message she typed up came on the screen. She went on talking, when she mentioned Racetrack. She didn't, however, mention that he was from 1899. He was glad she didn't. She finally ended the conversation, and then they walked around Manhattan some more.  
  
They stopped in Central Park, and sat down on the grass by the lake.  
  
"Abigail?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Fer what, Race?"  
  
"Fer takin' me in like dis." "I would have ended up in the nut house, if it weren't fer you!"  
  
"Your welcome, Race."  
  
As the sun set, Race reached for her hand, and held it softly. It was a glorious evening!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Racetrack awoke smelling a familiar smell. Sausages! Abigail was flipping some kind of bread on the oven, when a loud "Oww!!!!" was heard.  
  
"What's wrong, Abby?" "What happened?"  
  
"I burnt myself on the stove, isn't that stupid!"  
  
"Not at all, do you got any salt?"  
  
"Up in the cupboard."  
  
Racetrack quickly grabbed a bowl and filled it with boiling hot water. Then, added the salt to it. He took the dishtowel and sat next to her.  
  
"Ok, hold onta something and hold still as much as you can."  
  
She grabbed the end of the table and tried to keep still. He swabbed the burn with the salt water.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Hang on, and hold still!"  
  
She tried to do as she was told, but it was too hard. It stung so badly! She knew it was for the best, though.  
  
"Dere, now hold still."  
  
He wrapped a thin layer of cloth around my finger, and tied it at the end.  
  
"All done."  
  
"Wow!" "Thanks Race!"  
  
"Yer welcome!"  
  
"How did you learn how to do that, anyway?"  
  
"Well, when the newsies came home, beat up, I kinda became the family doctah, ya know!"  
  
"Well, whatever you did, it worked!"  
  
"My modder always told me dat salt wata is da best thing for burns."  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Race?"  
  
"Shoot, Abby."  
  
"What happened to yer family?"  
  
"Well, deys not alive now, but dey were alive in 1899." "They always fought, so I left." "I guess I just coundn't take it anymore."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Can I ask you somptin' now, Abby?"  
  
"Shoot Race."  
  
"Do you know how to play poker?"  
  
"No, I can't say that I do."  
  
"Ya got a pack of playin' cards?"  
  
Abigail rummaged through her drawers, until she found a pack.  
  
"Here, will these do?"  
  
"Poifect!"  
  
Throughout the afternoon, he taught her how to play poker and craps. She even beat him a couple times at craps.  
  
"Youse is pretty good fer a beginner!"  
  
"Thanks, Race!" "Well, I only learn from the best there is!"  
  
Racetrack got up, and kissed her. It was a beautiful kiss. One of the best she'd ever experienced with anyone before. The kiss for some reason made her knees grow weak. She denied it, but she was falling in love with him.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next day, Abigail walked into the living room, singing a German song to herself. She didn't realize Racetrack was in the room with her. When she  
saw him, she stopped.  
  
"Don't stop Abby, I like it!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Race!"  
  
"No, I mean it!" "What's dat song called?"  
  
"I don't know, too tell you the truth!" "My mother was German, and always  
sung me that lullaby in German."  
  
"It was beautiful"  
  
"I can't sing it as well as my mom can, though."  
  
Abigail turned on the television, and turned it to the sports channel.  
  
"Race?"  
  
"Yeah?" he yelled from the back room.  
  
"Come hear!"  
  
Racetrack entered the room with a new shirt and pants on. The television  
immediately caught his eye.  
  
"Whoa, what's dat?"  
  
"It's called a television."  
  
"Weird!"  
  
"You'll like what's on right now."  
  
"What is on right now?"  
  
"Hockey"  
  
"What is da object of hockey?"  
  
"To get the puck in the net." "Pretty simple, if you ask me!"  
  
"I get it!" "Which team do you want to win?"  
  
"I'm not a New York fan of hockey." "Weird, I know!" "I'm going for the  
Minnesota Wilds."  
  
"Are they your favorite team?"  
  
"Yep!" "They are really good!"  
  
Racetrack watched the game, while Abigail made lunch. The Wilds one, so  
both of them were happy. After the game, they played a game of poker.  
  
"I can't believe I lost to the best poker player in town!" she said  
laughing.  
  
"Well, I can't believe I lost to the most smartest, beautiful goil in New  
York!"  
  
"Oh Race, be quiet!"  
  
He dropped his cards, and sat next to Abigail. He looked deep into her  
eyes, and studied her face.  
  
"You ARE the most beautiful girl in New York!" No, not just in New York, in  
all da woild!"  
  
Abigail blushed, and they kissed.  
  
"Abby, I got bad news."  
  
"What's wrong, Race?"  
  
"I'm gonna have ta go back."  
  
"Back where?"  
  
"To 1899."  
  
"No, Race!" "You can't!" "I love you!"  
  
Tears streamed down her face, and Racetrack pulled her into a hug. She  
cried loudly into his shirt.  
  
"Shh.... It's ok, Babe."  
  
"Race, don't go, please!"  
  
"I halfta, Babe."  
  
"I love you too much, though!"  
  
"It's ok"  
  
"How will you get back to 1899 anyway?"  
  
"Well, I got here from reading a piece of paper dat said NY-04, so I'll  
write NY-1899 on a piece of paper." "Mabey it'll work."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Babe, believe me, I don't want to go!" "But, I have ta." "Do you  
understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand completely."  
  
He hugged her again, and kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"In a couple of days."  
  
"Good, I thought you were leaving tonight!"  
  
"Nope, a couple of days."  
  
Abigail breathed in a sigh of relief. Racetrack looked at her eyes, and  
brushed the tears of her face.  
  
"I can't stand ta see you cry like dat!"  
  
She smiled at him, and they continued their game of poker.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Racetrack awoke to see Abigail still sleeping. He kissed he forehead  
softly, not wanting to wake her up. Then he got dressed.  
  
After he got dressed, he went down to the grocery store to buy some cigars.  
  
"That'll be 50 cents, please."  
  
Racetrack searched his pockets, and managed to find two quarters. He handed  
the money to the clerk, and took his cigars.  
  
When he got back to the house, he found Abigail sitting on the chair  
knitting.  
  
"Morning Race, where'd you go?"  
  
"Just down to da store ta buy some cigars." "Dey seem like dey cost more  
dan dey use ta!"  
  
"Whatcha knittin'?"  
  
"Something, I guess."  
  
Racetrack too a seat by Abigail, and thought to himself.  
  
"I bet Spot and da others are goin crazy!"  
  
"Who's Spot?"  
  
"Da leader of the Brooklyn newsies, and my best friend."  
  
"He sounds like a very nice guy!"  
  
"He is, but he's very tough and powerful!" "You don't want to become an  
enemy of his!"  
  
She laughed and continued knitting.  
  
"I'm gonna go back tamara, Abby."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't, Race."  
  
"I wish I wouldn't, either."  
  
"It's ok Race, I understand."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Alright"  
  
An hour passed, when Race fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Half asleep, he said, "Sing, sing a song, Abigail."  
  
While knitting, she sang one of her German lullabies. Racetrack fell fast  
asleep. When she finished, she pulled a blanket over Racetrack, and did  
some cleaning.  
  
Racetrack awoke at 7:00 PM. He hadn't slept that long in who knows when! He was very hungry. He rummaged through the refrigerator, until he found some  
sandwich material.  
  
"Hey sleepy head, you're up!"  
  
"Yeah, I can't remember when I slept that long before!" "I know why I slept  
as late as I did, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was your song!"  
  
"Nonsense, Race!"  
  
"It was!"  
  
"Ya want a sandwich, Abby?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
As they ate, they watched a movie on the Starz channel. By the end of the  
movie, Abigail had fallen asleep on the couch.  
  
Racetrack picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her down  
on the bed softly and tucked her in.  
  
"Thanks Race," she whispered.  
  
He kissed her forehead and fell asleep beside her.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Abby awoke to find herself in Racetrack's arms. She felt so at home there!  
She didn't ever want to leave.  
  
"Mornin' Babe!"  
  
"Morning Race!"  
  
"Oh Race, I don't want you to leave today!"  
  
"I have ta, Babe."  
  
"I know."  
  
They got dressed and walked down to Main Street, where Abigail found  
Racetrack.  
  
'Don't worry, Abby." "I'll come back and see ya, someday."  
  
"Oh Race!"  
  
They hugged each other tightly and kissed. Abigail didn't want to let him  
go.  
  
Racetrack took out a piece of paper and a pen. On the paper he wrote NY-  
1899.  
  
"Race, one more thing."  
  
"Yeah, Abby?'  
  
She came up to him, and put a scarf around his neck.  
  
"It's what I was knitting." "Take care of it."  
  
Racetrack smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I shall treasure it for evah and evah!"  
  
He kissed her again, and then felt a strong force pull him up into the sky.  
  
"Bye, Abby!"  
  
The force lifted Racetrack into the air, and the black hole appeared.  
Before Racetrack got sucked in, Abigail grabbed his hand.  
  
They both drifted into the black hole, until they dropped. They both woke  
up on Main Street.  
  
"Abigail, what?" "Why'd ya follow me ere?"  
  
"I couldn't leave you!" "I love you, Race!"  
  
"I love ya too, Abby!"  
  
They hugged and headed down Main Street, towards the Manhattan Lodging  
House.  
  
"Welcome to da past, Abigail!"  
  
"Wow, this place id different!"  
  
When they entered the lodging house, Spot was sitting around the other  
newsies.  
  
"Race, where were ya!"  
  
"Out with Abby, why?"  
  
Spot looked at him strangely.  
  
"Oh, I was just wonderin."  
  
"Spot, I want you to meet my goil, Abigail Swanson."  
  
"Abby, dis is Spot Conlon, da leader of the newsies in Brooklyn."  
  
"I've heard all about you!" "Race talks about you all the time!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, all the time!"  
  
When Abigail finished meeting the rest of the newsies, Racetrack led her  
upstairs to the bunkroom.  
  
"So, do ya like it here, Abby?"  
  
"It's perfect, Race!" "It's even cooler than the future!"  
  
"Ya know what I liked best about da future?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You"  
  
The End 


End file.
